


The Comet

by Nemeton



Series: Crash & Burn [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Drama, Episode Tag, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeton/pseuds/Nemeton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Zero & Jude right after THE kiss S03E4] "When all pieces fit so perfectly you know that something is wrong. That a comet is about to crash and burn everyhting. Zero was that comet for me. And I was it for him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comet

oOo

 

That night was... everything.

 

Everything the insecure little boy in me was longing for.

 

A Big. Fat. Public Display of Affection. Or Love, whatever you want to call it.

 

A shiny new toy to play with, even better than if daddy had been the one to offer it.

 

I wanted this. I wanted him. All of him. I pushed him away so he would bounce right back.

 

Basket ball player, right?

 

Without even realizing it, I played my cards just right to win the big prize.

 

I recall their faces, all of them, either too stunned or too shocked to say something. For once in the Devil's lives, none of the full-of-schemes minds planned this. Not even his.

 

No questions asked.

 

I was blind. Blinded by his irresistible smile, by his perfect jaw, his deep greenish eyes who looked at me as if I was everything.

 

From agent to sex affair to lover. All in one season.

 

That's all I saw after the 'famous kiss': his eyes, proud and scared at the same time. His crooked eyebrow, almost astonished at himself.

 

And I felt overwhelmed. I felt so many things at that second I almost choked on them.

 

_Drown, bitch._

 

Yeah, I better have.

 

He kissed me long and deep, just right for the big jumbo screen to get it. Just right for everyone to get it.

 

That it wasn't the first time. The way our heads move for just the right angle, the way our lips locked. His sigh brushed on my neck. The ghost of his breath do things to me I can't even describe.

 

“I didn't planned this, Jude”

 

That night was... everything.

 

The Devil's world was stunned enough for him to take me home. We took of in his ostentatious Aston Martin, without a word for the press or the desperate PR people, without a look for what felt like a billion flashes around us, and I felt like a conqueror.

 

And I hated myself for it. So much. Had I been a better man, I wouldn't have asked for it. Had I had less insecurities, I would have think this through.

 

Instead I doomed us. And I knew it. I knew it the second I raise my eyes to meet his, insecure, in his sumptuous loft where he had taken me for the first time.

 

He barely said a word that night. His front-cam kiss was a statement big enough. He made love to me for what felt like the first time. A part of me feared it was the last. Like when all pieces fit so perfectly you know that something is wrong. That a comet is about to crash and burn everything.

 

Zero was that comet for me. And I was it for him.

 

I felt him slide in me slowly, taking his sweet time to build pleasure. Taking all this to a whole new level. Maybe he felt the same; our world was about to change.

 

He had so much to loose. And for what? For an insecure brat playing the spoiled kid! Gosh I had been so selfish. I thought I knew what I wanted. I knew nothing.

 

“Hey, hey I got you” His voice lower than usual. “Don't make a thing out of it” He smiled. His gorgeous smile. Fuck I was so doomed.

 

“Yeah, right. I won't make a thing out of all that, sure.” I tried to sound detached. Why now? I was such a child.

 

“I love you, Jude”

 

I felt him deeper in me, jolting pleasure in my belly. I scratched his back, trying to have a grip on some kind of reality.

 

“I love you too”

 

I shouldn't. Not that way. Not like a stupid pre-pubescent child discovering it for the first time. But I do.

 

“Is this enough ?”

 

I didn't know if he meant the sex or his gesture. The answer was the same.

 

“Yeah, yeah it is.”

 

That was it. The beginning of the end. The comet will come and crash soon enough. Burning us both in is wake. I should have known.

 

 

oOo

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time I write in English. Feel free to throw any horrific mistake at me :)  
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
